


The Deviant Cop

by empoleon117



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants are gang name, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Homelessness, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), North is mean, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Some suicidal thoughts, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, everyone is human, homeless connor, rk900 is named Richard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Connor is a run away who has been living off the streets and joined the Deviants. After he is arrested and admits he is a Deviant member, Fowler puts him on a case with Hank Anderson to catch the deviants.





	1. Chapter 1

_The barrel was cold and against his scalp. He was drunk as can be and waited for the courage to slap him in the face. "One... two... three..." he breathed and pulled the trigger_

_Nothing happened._

** _Location: DPD_ **   
** _Time: 1:35pm_ **

"This fucking gang is gonna drive us mad! We need some kind of evidence they even aren't a gang!" Gavin yelled from across the room. Ben chuckled and kept typing. "Any day now, Reed." He smirked. Hank came in, hungover and looking exhausted. "Hey! Where the hell you've been!? Its noon!" Gavin almost stood up. "Oh shut up. You are just fuckin' lucky i showed up!" Hank growled. He sat at his desk and looked over a few things. "Fuck this." He groaned. Looking up at the pop up on his computer, he face palmed. Fowler sent him a message saying a local restaurant was broken into by a young man in a beanie. "Why would anyone break into Chicken Feed? Are they that desperate?" Gavin walked over and looked at the pop up. "He he.. looks like someone has a case on their drunk ass!" Gavin laughed and pat him on the back. The old man yawned and looked at the description of the robber. Hank looked at the picture of the person, it was clear and pretty visible. He did note a few things about him. Probably early to mid twenties, easily six foot, wearing brown and black with damaged gym shoes. "Ugh. A damn kid."

Earlier....  
**_Location: Chicken Feed_**  
**_Time: 12:30pm_**  
Connor was hiding behind a dumpster, he was spying on a food stand that was poorly attended. _Chicken Feed. _There was only one man working there and he was looking like he needed a break. With his belly rumbling and he needed food. As the cook left, Connor ran in and looked around the truck. It had some cold looking foods but yummy things. He found some hot dogs in the heater already wrapped in tin foil, a burger already made and a few bags of chips. The man also took a few bottles of soda. Connor threw everything in his bag and left. As he ran out of the truck, he bumped into the owner. "The hell!?" He cursed. Connor pushed him and ran off. The owner ran after him but couldn't catch him. "Damn you!" Was all he heard before turning a corner. As he made his way up the old stairs in the abandoned apartment, the man took a deep breath and looked out the window. Detroit. Filled him with sorrow and hatred. One day he will leave. Or get a better life. Connor also felt lonely. It was just him. He often dreamed of living with someone or a dog. But for now, he was hungry. Opening his bag, the food was still warm. Some of the food he gave to a friend named Ralph who was not mentally stable but he was hungry, leaving Connor with a soda and the burger. The young man didn't complain, all he was happy with was that he had a place to sleep for the night and something to eat.

** _Location: Chicken Feed_ **

** _Time:2:30pm_ **

Hank was at the restaurant. "Hey Hank. Good to see ya." Gary waved a bit upset. "Heard some kid broke in, eh?" Hank chuckled and shook the man's hand. "Yeah. Went to take a piss and came back to someone in my store. I checked and he stole some food and drinks. While I'm pissed over it, he didn't take any money or damage property." The owner explained. The loss of products could cost him money even if it wasn't a lot. "Maybe he was starving. Had no food or money. Maybe he was homeless." Gary tried to be sympathetic. The look in the boy's eyes just screamed fear. He remembered how scared and hungry he looked. "You're right. I'll keep my eyes pealed for him. Maybe contact a shelter for him." Hank felt bad. Maybe that was all true. The camera footage didn't show evidence in any other issues and there was no damage. All will be fine. "But I'm still gonna put in a warning out though. We have his picture just In case he decides he wants to rob more places." Hank explains. The older men thanked each other and left.

** _Location: Jericho_ **   
** _Time: 5:46 AM_ **

Connor had his hands in his pockets and he kept his head down as he made his way through the ship. He was going to meet with the leader of the Jericho gang, Markus. While he wasn't known to be violent or aggressive, the other leaders of the gang were. Connor was nervous. He didn't want to go see them but he had to, he was helping sell and make Red Ice. He was only doing this just to get by but he had to bring in most of the money to give to Markus, only 20% went to him. Usually the Red Ice they sold was around 100 USDs meaning Connor gets only $20 per sale but usually no one buys from him. The money he earns goes to buying something to eat at the market or new clothing as the seasons go by.

Connor knocked on the door of the captain's cabin and waited anxiously. The door opened to show Josh. He was a relaxed member of the four. He let Connor, revealing others in fold up chairs mashing and mixing ingredients. Among them where three leaders. Connor gulped when Markus looked up from his note pad. "Connor. Good to see you." His face stayed neutral and not even blinking. Connor nodded and fixed his eyes on his. "So, how has business been?" North piped up, she was cleaning her pistol. "Well. I sold $300 dollars worth this month." He smiled nervously. North gave him a look. "Are you serious? That's little to nothing! I sell more than that! We have starving people here, Connor!" She growled and spit at him. Connor started to step back, he never was fond of North. "Relax, North. Connor, you have been losing business. If this continues, we will not work with you anymore." Markus tells him calmly. Connor nods and feels ashamed. He could have done better. He could have sold more. "Next time we see you, we hope that you have more money to bring in. We don't care how you get it." North says aggressively."I promise, I will do better." Connor says with a break in his voice. "You've let us down too many times. And you owe us a lot of money, dipshit!" North yelled at him and cursed. "We should have left you in the alley to bleed." She got up and left. Markus stood up and went after her but Connor stopped him. "She's right." Connor looked down to the floor in shame, his eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them drop.

Hank was passed out on the floor with a bottle of Black Lamb. He was drinking all night and passed out around three in the morning. He grumbled and groaned as he felt his dog's wet snout against his face. The Saint Bernard slobbered all over him and laid on top of him. Sumo was a good dog. He always knew how to make things better but he was getting older,eventually he will need help with keeping Hank in line. Sumo stood up and went over to the tv. He sniffed it and looked at it with no interest. Hockey like usual. He didn't care for sports, it was just humans playing fetch with each other. Some days he wished his owner would play fetch with him and stop drinking. Upset, Sumo decided to go and jump into Hank's bed and fall asleep. He made sure he rubbed his entire body all over the bed. Hank eventually woke up and had a pounding headache. Why did he do this to himself? He tries to get up but he falls again. The old man groaned and sat himself in his chair. He looked at the image on the table and sighed. "One day, Cole. One day." He smirked and wished his son was there. "What I'd give to have you back. Or at least another chance." Hank spoke to the picture. "Now where is that bastard? Sumo! Help me up!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Location: DPD**_  
_**Time: 1:04pm**_  
It was a Thursday night, a week after the robbery at Chicken Feed, Hank was clearing up his desk of stuff. He was agitated by the mess now. "Lieutenant, remember the robbery of the restaurant?" Chris approached with a file. "Well the same kid killed a guy." He finished. Hank looked up but was not surprised. "Of course he wasn't innocent. They never are."

Earlier....  
_**Location: Alley **_  
_**Time: 11:30am**_  
Connor was in the dark alley next to the Wash-n-bubbles laundry mat. He was waiting for the guy he was gonna sell to. After a few minutes, a man around his age appeared with his money came towards him. $100USD and looked like an addict. "Hi, I'm Connor." Connor mumbled. The anonymous man growled. He seemed to have smoked the last bit of his Red Ice. "Whatever just give me the drugs." The guy reached. "Money first." Connor insisted. This caused the man to become angrier. "Look kid, I need this shit now. Now give me the fucking ice or else." The man threatened. "No, you need to pay me and I'll give you the ice." Connor persisted and stood his ground. Last time he had the drug taken and not paid for. "Listen here you good for nithing, bitch! You give me the drugs and i wont beat you to a bloody pulp!" The man threatened and grabbed Connor by the arm. Not until he was punched in the stomach by the high man, Connor filled with fear. Clutching his stomach, Connor was kicked in the face and he stumbled back. "I said, give me my shit!" The high customer started to punch and get on top of him. The boy saw the opportunity to defend himself, he took a knife from his pocket and stabbed the man. Again and again. After stabbing him 28 times, he was dead. Connor dropped the knife and didn't know someone was watching. Collins heard the screams and ran over. He had his gun out and pointed at Connor. "On the ground! Now!" The man yelled at the killer. Connor felt guilt, shame and his eyes fill with tears as he was tazed.

_**Location: Interrogation Room-DPD**_  
_**Time: 1:09pm**_  
Hank looked into the interrogation room. Some officer was trying to get the killer to wake up faster but he was slowly. After a few minutes, he was awake and nervous. Hank entered the room and sat down in front of him. The boy kept his hands on the table and didn't look up at him. "So Officer Collins says you are dangerous. You first steal from a restaurant and then kill a man. Aren't you eventful?" Hank looked at the file. No answer. "Whats your name?" The old man asked. Nothing. "How old are you?" Nothing again. "Look, you are gonna talk or we will make you talk." Hank growled. This pair of innocent brown eyes stared back at him. Scared, lonely.... "Why did you kill him?" Hank asked calmer. "H-he... he was going to kill me." The young man whispered. "Why?" Hank asked again. "He wouldn't... he wouldn't listen." The man spoke with a shaking in his voice. Hank thought up some of the worst things possible but had to keep going. "Whats your name?" Hank opened a notebook. "Connor. My name is Connor." The suspect says. "Okay Connor, tell me what happened." Hank starts to write. "I... I cant..." Connor whimpered and started to choke up. "Look kid, i have better things to do so i suggest you grow some fucking balls and tell me what happened." Hank grew angry.

Connor looked at him and then at the mirror, "whats going to happen to me?" The brunette's voice cracked. "Depends. Are you going to tell me the story or you gonna leave this shit on 'to be determined'?" Hank put his hands together. A long silence was stuck in the air. After a few minutes Connor opened his mouth. "I was told to meet a man. He was going to buy from me..." He started. "What was he going to buy?" Hank opened a new page. Connor looked up at him with almost a stuck thought. "R-Red Ice..." he whispered. This made Hank slam his hands on the table. "You fucking cocksucker! You are a drug dealer!?"

(Picture edited by me)

"They make me do it! I just need the money to survive!" Connor defended himself. Hank was still pissed. "I need that money to survive or else i would be dead! I blame the Deviants!" Connor loudly argued. This took Hank back. Deviants... he was just working on that. "So you sell for the Deviants?" He wrote down. "Yes. Its my only way to get money. In all honesty..." Connor's lip quivered "they scare me. Markus is the leader. He and his three friends are in charge. North, Josh and Simon." He explains. This was new information to Hank. "Really?" He looked at the one-way glass and got up. "W-wait! Where are you going!?" Connor panicked. "Dont worry yourself, kid. I wont be long." And he left  
_**Location: Fowler's Office**_  
_**Time: 3:00pm**_  
"Fowler, i've got a Deviant in the interrogation room. He knows shit we don't but hes in for murder. I talked to him and he is a kid who is scared shitless." Hank explains. Fowler looks over the notes and sighs. "Whats his name?" Fowler didn't look up. "Connor. No last name." Hank explains. "He have a job?" Fowler looks threw things. "Not a real one."   
"Well he does now. Work with him and stop the deviants."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is staying at Hank's house

_**Location: DPD- hallway**_  
_**Time: 5:00pm**_  
Connor wanted to go home. He was tired and stressed beyond limits. His clothing felt too warm, he was nauseous and dizzy, basically he was in a panic. Fowler was talking to Hank about what to do with him. "He will be our inside on the Deviants' plans and what they are doing. So far we know they are gaining money through drugs but you are on this case so he will be your partner." Jeffery stated. "Jeffery you cant be serious! This kid just killed someone! And he smells like a dumpster." Hank loudly complained. He wanted nothing to do with this anymore. "Look, we are not discussing this anymore and you will work with him! Now get out!" Fowler yelled.

Hank walked up to Connor with his hands in his pockets and looked him up and down. "So what did he say?" Connor looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "You're a drug snuffing dog. Get up and show me your hands." Hank unlocked his handcuffs and Connor wanted to dart but Gavin was at the exit smoking. "Look, kid. You are our eyes and ears into the Deviants. Now the-" Hank started. "Will I get paid? How about food? Will i get something to eat? How long is this? Where will-" Connor interrupted but was quieted with a slap. "Shut the fuck up for ten minutes!" Hank growled. "Its the end of the day, no one has the energy to deal with your shit. Now be a good boy and keep your mouth shut. Look, Fowler said that you are one of us now. We gotta get you looking fresh and better. You look like you've been hit by a truck." Hank examined the boy. "And where will I stay? I'm homeless." Connor whispered. Shit. Hank didn't think about that.

**_Location: Hank's _**  
**_Time: 5:30pm_**  
"Okay, when we get into the house, you are going to bathe! You smell like shit!" Hank opened the window to his car. Connor hadn't been in a car in a while. He felt scared but couldn't show it. "Oh so now you are gonna be quiet?" Hank chuckled and drove down the street to his house. It was a modern family home with some cuteness to it. Connor opened the door when the car stopped and was awestruck. He was just 14 when he disappeared from home, this was the first time in a long time he was near one. "Wow..." he smiled. Hank locked his car and went to open the door. A loud 'boof' could be heard from inside. A dog. A big dog. A BIG dog. Connor was overwhelmed by the animal. It looked soft but had a slobbery face. "Sumo! In with you boy." Hank pushed the dog into the house. Connor didn't know what to think of the dog yet. "Okay, the bathroom is on the right side down the hall. And for the love of God, use soap!" Hank commanded. Connor nervously made his way to the bathroom. It was blue and very homey. He closed the door and looked in the mirror, his face was dirty and his clothing were just as bad. The man stripped down and looked at himself feeling disgusted. He still had scars and marks left from years ago to new ones, his arms were covered in scars and cuts, his legs needed to be tended along with the rest of his body, and looking closer... the side of his head. He had an ugly scar, a big gash from when he was younger. If only he could forget. Instead of contemplating his life, Connor got into the shower and cleaned himself up.

Hank was getting some blankets from the other room and putting them on the couch. No way was he letting this kid into Cole's room. "Mr Anderson? Should I put my clothes in the laundry or should I put them back on?" Connor calls from the bathroom. "Whatever turns you on, kid." He got a beer and sat down. Connor felt lost. He put the clothing in the laundry bin and looked around. "Are there and other clothes?" Connor asked looking around the bathroom. Hank groaned and got up, he looked in his clothing drawers and closet. Some old clothes he had piled in the back, he could tell they were smaller. The old man grumbled and tossed the clothing into the bathroom. Connor put the clothes on and was happy. It was an old blue shirt with triangle designs, a pair of comfy pants with no pockets, some socks and a robe to keep him warm. Connor's hair was washed now, legs and other things shaved, clipped his nails and scrubbed his body clean. He felt so much more cleaner and happy. The tall boy came in and sat down in the couch, curling up in the blanket. "This is so soft. I don't remember the last time I felt so comfy. Maybe I could make a fort with these." He sighed and cuddled. Hank watched him and felt bad. A boy of his age should be just getting promoted or having kids or having fun, but he's just a simple child stuck in an adult man's body.

"Alright, dinner. Get your ass in here! Leave that dog alone!" Hank hollered. Sumo was laying on his back for Connor to rub his belly. The big beast happily boofed and stuck his tongue out. Connor got up and went to the table. There was some pasta and meat sauce with some bread. This was Christmas to him. "Why you staring at it? Eat it." Hank directed as he started to eat. Connor smiled and ate some pasta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but VERY important! Connor is reunited with his brother Richard

** _Location: DPD_ **

** _Time: 11:30am_ **

"So I heard Hank has a new partner!" Gavin chuckled and sat by Ben's desk. "Yup. Funny thing, the kid looks like our big friend over there." Ben looked over to Richard. Richard Stern was the son of Amanda Stern, a cousin of Fowler. Richard is a tall man with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He also was known to have an intimidation factor, making Gavin even more pissed. He had a signature coat he wore that was black and white with no writing or anything on it, making him appear more clean. Gavin hated Richard. "So Mr Perfect has a twin, eh?" Gavin chuckled. Connor and Hank would be in soon but that depends if Hank was drunk or not.

Gavin took a drink of his coffee and stared. After an hour or two, Hank and Connor arrived. Connor was in the clothing he was found in and was pretty much cleaner than before. The younger man was happy to be in fresher clothing, taken a bath and had breakfast for the first time in forever. "Alright, kid. First off, no hats in the building unless you are an officer. Second, don't touch the coffee machine, i swear it has a mind of its own. Third, don't talk if Reed, Stern or anyone asks you shit. Got it?" Hank set the rules. Connor took off his beanie and felt a slap of worry. "What is this Stern's first name?" Connor asked desperately. "Why?" Hank crossed his arms. Connor blinked and looked at Hank. "N-Nothing." He walks to the desk that isn't being used and sits at it, putting his head down. Hank was too old for this shit and sat at his desk.

Richard was working at his desk next to Gavin. He occasionally looked up from his work but never really did. "Connor! Dont put that in your mouth!" He heard come from Hank. Richard froze. Took him back to when he was younger...

_"Connor! Dont put that in your mouth! Eewww!!!" Kara laughed and stuck her tongue out. Connor laughed and spit out the dirt. The children were all playing in the yard happily. Richard was ten watching his younger sibling play with their classmate. The two played and were so happy. "Hey Richie! Look at this!" Connor showed him a worm. "Ew! Connor! Put that back!" Kara cringed playfully. After an hour, Kara's father called for her to come home. "Ill walk her home!" The messy brother volunteered. "And you come right back, now! You need a bath!" Their mother, Amanda told him._

"Richard! What the fuck!?" Apparently he was staring at Gavin too long. "Sorry detective." He went back to his work but needed to look at this new person. "I need a drink." He stood up and walked past t see the new member. His body stopped and his heart broke. "Connor, if you do that again, ima kick your ass!" Hank took the pad of paper away from him.

_"Connor, dont do that again or mom will hurt you!"_

"Hey? You ok?" Hank grumbled and looked at Richard. "Connor..." Richard finally said. Connor looked up. He was in shock. "Richard..." he stood up. There were tears in both men's eyes. It had been so long since they last seen each other. They were only 3 years apart with Richard being the eldest. Richard never told anyone that his brother went missing or even had a brother. "I missed you so much." He pulled his brother into a big hug and started to cry. Connor was sobbing hard. "Oh my God! Im so happy i found you!" The oldest kept whimpering. Connor kissed his brother's cheek and didn't want to let go. "I've been so alone. I've been so scared." The younger finally squeaks. "Im here now. Im here. I never stopped looking for you baby brother. No matter the years, i will always look for you." Richard choked up. Hank could see the resemblance already. Both are emotional, annoying and have the thingy with the hair.

"of course they're related" Hank groaned and started up his computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor explains the Deviants and tells Richard everything. Richard decides his brother needs a new wardrobe

** _Location: DPD _ **

** _Time: 11:30 AM_ **

"Connor, we will need all the details you know. Tell us everything." Hank sat across from the boy. They were in the interrogation room for privacy. Richard was there as well but he was more worried about what happened to his brother. "I never heard of the Deviants before." He started. "So how did you meet them?" Hank asked as he started to write down things. "I was being chased one night. I turned into the street and was hit by a car. The driver got out and helped me into the car. They were really nice to me actually. Simon told me that he wanted to help me the best he could but also convinced me to join the Deviants. I agreed and they helped me."

"So they healed you up and took you in, huh? Maybe they aren't all that heartless." Hank wrote. "Not all if them. Simon is a soft man. He use to work for an orphanage." Connor explained. "And who is Simon?" Richard asked. "Hes one of the leaders." Connor tells his brother. "I remember you said there were four." Richard had listened to the audio of the interrogation. "Shit. Now we have four to chase after. What'd we got?" Hank started a new page. "North was a sex worker. She joined after she met Markus and gets the material to make Red Ice. Josh was a teacher who left because of low pay and treatment by students. He sells a lot of it but he isn't a violent man. More... skittish." Connor explained. "So its a team. And where does their money go?" Richard asked his little brother, holding his hand. "I-I don't know. I figured to get materials or food." He tells him. "Now we just need to get into Jericho. You know where it is right?" Hank looked to Connor. "Um..." Connor looked down. "Brother, you know the address right?" Richard asked. "Well..." Connor sunk in his chair. "How do you not know where Jericho is if you are a member there!?" Hank slammed his hands down. "I've always just went there. I never actually thought of the address." He says innocently. "I'm glad you didn't grow out of that, brother." Richard hugged him.

After the interview, Hank and Connor went to their desks. Richard had to turn some things in. "Connor, can I ask you something?" Hank approached the boy at the other desk. He nodded. "If you have a brother, why didn't you just move in with him?" Hank asked him piecing things together. Connor looked at him and was silent for a minute. "Its a long story, Hank." He looked back to the book on the desk and started to look through it. He couldn't help but remember his family,

"You know, you two look exactly alike, Richard. He's your brother right? He is really cute. Just like you!" Tina asked the older man. She is a tolerant person and likes almost everyone. "Yes. He's my younger brother. He's been missing for a long time." Richard felt so relieved to see him. His baby brother was safe now. His mother was worried but at the same time, she didn't seem to care. Amanda wasn't the best mother to the boys and was often not interested in them as all. Usually, she would hit Connor and yell at him. One day, she told him something that caused him to run away. This sent Richard into a rage, he hated his mother. Richard left home once he was 18 and started at the police academy before heading into detective work. He did the detective work because he wanted to find his brother. Richard knew that Amanda was not their real mother, he didn't care who their real parents were. They abandoned them, he couldn't care less of where they were. "I missed him." Richard set his coffee down and sent over to his brother and hugged him tight. "I love you, brother."

"Connor, let's spend the rest of the day together. It's been a long time." Richard opened his bag and took out a bottled water. "I would like that. How about we start with lunch. I haven't eaten today." Connor says and smiles at his brother. Richard nods and pats his back. "Of course. Anything you want." He smiles as they head out to go to lunch.

"So where did you go?" Richard asked him as they sat down with their food in the fast food place. "I... I just ran. I had no plan, just figured I run until i knew i was safe." He says and opens his sandwich. "What did mom say to you that set you off?" Richard asked him calmly. Connor took a bit of his sandwich and looked at him. Swallowing, he sighed. Looking his sibling in the eyes, he felt it was time to tell him. They were both grown now and needed to know answers. Richard is thirty five while his brother was just thirty. "I was tired of dealing with her. I asked her 'if I killed myself what would you do?'" Connor started. He stared off. "She said 'i can kill you and replace you myself.' Never had I ever felt so alone in the world." His voice has a shakiness and very disturbed. He remembered that night and felt like he had nothing to live for. Richard touched his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Brother, you know I love you." He stated. "Yes. And i love you too."

_ **Location: Mall** _

_ **Time: 4:30 PM** _

Richard was glad he could count on Hank to watch over his baby brother but Connor needed new clothes. Connor will be in the Deviant tracking with the police and FBI, but he has to look the part. Richard took his brother to get some work clothes at the mall. Hank didn't know where the boys were but simply suspected they were just doing whatever young people did.

Richard took Connor to a store he went to for work clothes and such. "Lets get you something to look dressy in." Richard told him as he picked clothing for him. Connor didnt remember that last time he had new clothes. "Brother, why are you doing this?" He asked him. "Because I want to." Richard replies. "But why?" Connor persists. "Because you are my baby brother and I love you." Richard touches his hand and looks at him. Connor holds his hand tight and hugs him. "Ill never run away again, Richie." Connor promises him. "Don't worry. No matter what, I will always look for you."

Gavin was drinking his coffee and eating a snack when he saw Richard and Connor come back. He looked over and whistled. "Damn. Looking good, druggy!" He laughed and drank more. Richard wanted to break his face but was stopped. Connor only looked at Gavin and then to his brother. "Lets find Hank."

Hank was half alive working at his station, he looked up for a minute and saw the boys. "What the hell? You actually don't look like a trash bag. I commend ya, kid." He smirks and sits up. "You're hungover, Lt Anderson." Richard glared at him. "Yeah yeah, I know. Just let me nap." The old man puts his head down. "But we need to find the Deviants. I know the way to Jericho's base, i just don't know the address." Connor tells him. Hank ignores and starts to snore. "Take me there, brother. I want to help with this case." Richard says. Connor opens his mouth to object but he wants to be with his brother. He knows he will protect him. Connor doesn't need to be scared anymore. "Okay." He nods and sits at his desk. He needs to find more out about the Deviants links to anyone else in the city.

The two left the station and made it a few miles down to the docks. It was a very long walk but it was worth it. "There it is. Jericho." Connor gazes upon the giant ship and turns to his brother. Richard isn't surprised. A ship yard that has been abandoned for years is now a gang hangout. Richard took pictures of the Jericho lettering and the ID number on the ship. He hoped they wouldn't be seen leaving.

After some research, they found the name of a man connected to The Deviants. A man by the name of Elijah Kamski. Connor heard of him before, occasionally referred to as "The Creator." He never knew why but he didn't question anything, in that business, if you ask questions you die. "So Elijah Kamski lives outside of the city in a high class gated community. Sounds about right." Richard smirks and looks at the house's appearance. He wondered frustrated. "Brother, we may need to go when we have a warrant." Richard explained. Connor agreed and looked at his shoes. "What are you thinking?" The eldest asks. "You know me too well. I was thinking of visiting our creator." Connor jokes. He calls his mother creator instead. "I cant let you go alone. She... she is no better." Richard says. "I remember waking up to her yelling, you had disappeared. She said if you came home, she would kill you." Richard held his brother's hand. "I cant lose you again." The boys were closer than anyone. They loved each other and were the best of friends. "Lets wait." Connor agrees.

Hank wakes up the files being thrown at his desk. "Lt Anderson, we need to interrogate a man." Connor says. "Who?" Hank rubs his eyes and groans. "Elijah Kamski." Richard finishes. "What!? That fucking asshole!? I'm not dealing with him again." Hank got up but the two stood in front of him. "Im sorry, Lt Anderson, but I insist you bring Connor to meet this man." Richard gives him a hard look. "And if I don't?" Hank smirked with a grumble. "You will be partnered with Mr Reed." Richard says. Hank felt like gagging, "oh heeeell no! Listen to him, Drunko!" Gavin yelled from the other end of the room. "Fine. Connor, i'm going to get the warrant prepared." Hank leaves the two boys as they cheer success.


End file.
